Matrix
by Bellatrix.Chandra
Summary: Things between humans and cybertronian are getting worse. A clandestine alliance threatens to break the equilibrium that was formed after the battle in Egypt. The only hope for avoiding a war between species comes from the past-in a unexpected way


Hi there ^^ Chandra speaking. I've been in Transformers fandom from about a month, but…well, I just wanted to go ahead and try to write something. This is not my fist fan fiction ever, but surely the first I wrote in English…so, please. If any of you find mistakes, spelling errors, or something like this… let me know. And no flames, please =)

Hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers- Hasbro does, but Maxine Laurent Revenant, Rafaèl Lùz, Chandresh Arjuna, Shade Family (Leo and his siblings) and other OCs that may appear in this fic belong to me.

* * *

**Matrix**

**-00-**

**Scars in the Land**

_If that place was the land beyond death, it surely was strange._

The young human glanced around, letting her hazel eyes to meet the landscape. In theory, at this point she shouldn't have felt anything. No more pain, no more sensations, and above all no discomfort. Yet, while her light green eyes wandered along the sandy, rough view around her, nervousness ran up her skin with a shiver.

"Where am I?"

Not that she believed she was still alive.

She remembered. She remembered everything: the lights along the road, the people that walked with her on the sidewalk. The sketch of the last project she had made for the engineering graduation. The bitter, almost flat anger that floated inside her mind- while a look at her diary confirmed her that she was late to pay the rent of her apartment again, and that she had no time to study.

And consequently, she wouldn't have passed the next exam.

She remembered. She remembered the soft voice of the vocalist in her ears: she was listening to her mp3, slowly going home. Snow Patrol. While the music tried to cool her frustration down, she had thought that she couldn't buy any cd in that shop across the road because of her low salary.

The traffic light was red. Before the pedestrian crossing had stopped many people. Yet, when the light turned green, it seemed that only she had moved.

And then the car.

She hadn't heard it coming. The roar of the engine had shot in her ears only when the black Volvo had struck her, transforming the music in a strident cry and her thoughts in a red and silver mess.

Yes.

She remembered.

She was **dead**.

She had died there, on the street, under the wheels of the vehicle.

It hadn't been painful, nor she had been scared. Actually, she hadn't felt almost anything: she was out of her body before the agonizing pain of trespassing could make her suffer; for a few seconds she had watched her own body on the ground, like a torn rag doll, blood that gushed out her nose, her ears, her eyes…

"Wow. An extra-corporeal experience, just like the survivors of mortal incidents say." She had began to feel almost relaxed. She had died. So? It hadn't been that bad, and God couldn't be so bad to send her to Hell just because of a hundred of song she had downloaded from internet, right?

Nothing to worry about.

So she had remained calm.

Until now.

"Where the heck am I?!"

Now, she was beginning to seriously feel uncomfortable.

A sudden breeze blew across the motionless atmosphere, sending her hairy floating around her face. The girl lifted a hand to touch her locks, stiff with dried blood, unable to distract her eyes from the horizon.

The land that was in front of her switched between extraordinarily high peaks and low funds among the shady gorges. It seemed that the wind had shaped everything: from the huge spire to the big, rough rocks that emerged from the thin, red sands on the ground.

" A desert…"

Frightening in its alien, amazing, wonderful beauty.

And old. Very, _**very**_ old. God, she couldn't even imagine how much.

It wasn't Paradise. She knew it. The charm of the place was imbued with dark hues. A strange, archaic violent force that flowed in the air.

In Paradise, negative feelings were closed off from the gates. Here, they were more powerful than ever.

A second gust of wind whip her face, investing her with his heat. The girl bent toward the ground, sand creaking beneath her sneakers; she hesitated a moment, then she laid her hand on the ground.

"This place is too cold for hell. Too quiet to be Purgatory. "

On the sand remained the perfect imprint of her small human palm. She sank the middle finger in the blanket of rust-colored grains, slowly tracing her name on the sand.

"My God, this is the…creepiest thing EVER. Bet this area is not mentioned anywhere."

**Maxine **

"Nobody has ever described anything like this."

**Laurent  
**  
"It should not ..."

**Revenant  
**  
"... exist."

"Probably I am the first and only person that has ever happened here. It would not be that bad, if only I weren't dead -and probably stuck here forever. "

When she was six years old his teacher had said that the name is the immortal soul of a man. Leaving her one engraved there, though she knew that it would be erased soon, made Maxine feel less alone.

With a sudden the wind got up and became a hot breath that broke the silence, roaring between the gorges. The sand moved and began to dance wildly a inch above the ground.

Maxine raised her arms to protect her face. She had died, right, but death wasn't a good excuse to let her eyes to be filled with dust.

Even after the wind stopped, she could swear to hear it still whistling in her ears. Implacable, as the dark ring of a horn that announces the start of the hunt.  
Or the arrival of someone.

She stood still, knelt on the ground. A strange feeling crept along her spine- _the shiver that goes up your skin when you know that someone is observing you. _

Then the earth began to tremble.

It started slowly: a leapt that moved the pebbles lying between the folds of the dunes and then spread to the carved out walls of the canyons - until the whole land seemed to shake and Maxine felt the powerful vibrations, more and more regular, stick in her head like nails.

An earthquake?!- she almost shouted, panicked.

Steps.

Steps shaking the desert. On the peaks, giant rocks started to tremble. Maxine frantically glanced around: on her right, a small hill began to shake until the stone broke and a silhouette emerged. It had a strangely tapered shape.

"Oh my God. Oh My GOD. "

It seemed…

No.

It WAS.

A hand. Fingers like claws, and a palm. And an arm connected to it through the seam of a wrist. And along the arm, a shoulder. Clavicle. The chest, with protruding ribs and a hollow stomach as if someone had sunk a giant fist. Legs. A head.

Six creatures were rising to the sky. Six creatures made of strange, steel-like material, with slender appearance and a strange, haunting grace.

Maxine let out a shrill of fear, while the tall spire that decorated the edges of the arid valley left free passage in the sultry and trembling mist for the large, dark bodies that rose up. She immediately regret it.

One of the giants turned to her with a deep rumble thundering down his throat. It stared at her for few seconds, then it bent down. It lowered on his heels and laid a hand as big as a car on the ground, near her shaking body.

The young human held her breath, curling her hand in fists and digging her nails into her palms. Instinct kicked in, screaming at her to get up and run but her legs didn't respond. She was paralyzed.

The giant locked eyes with her; Maxine felt its breath investing her tiny body like a powerful rush of wind. She shuddered, fearing the worst.

Fear not, Maxine Laurent Revenant. We've been waiting for you for a long time…

_

* * *

_

**Author's note: **It's short, I know…-.- too much for my standards, but I didn't want to spoil everything here. ;) don't worry, in the next chapters I'll explain why on earth the Primes want to speak with Max- and not only with her. Next week I have an exam to pass and many other works that are waiting. I'll try and update as soon as possible.

Let me know what you think =)


End file.
